


vide-CUT!

by kaerint



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Bottom Eren Yeager, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerint/pseuds/kaerint
Summary: Hanji baru membeli handycam dan ia ingin menunjukkannya kepada Levi dan Erwin, video Bean yang sedang bermain dengan Sawney. Siapa sangka, Hanji malah menemukan objek bagus untuk direkam saat berada di rumah Levi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is an indonesian fic and a birthday gift for my friend. *Happy birthday, girl!!* This fic contains smut write in indonesian language quite explicit, so read at your own risk ;D. Also, pardon my sloppy writing in this fic :') Happy reading!!

-Ruang Penelitian Prof.Dr.Hanji Zoe, jam 04.36-

 

"Hyaaaa...!!! Bean dan Sawney lucu sekaliii!! Ini perkembangan yang luar biasa! Levi dan Erwin harus melihatnya. Ini akan menjadi penemuan besar dalam sejarah! Woohoooo!!" Hanji menutup layar handycam tersebut sambil mengobservasi benda yang berada di tangannya itu.

 

"Tapi Handycam ini memang benar-benar _Handy_. Memberi laporan pada Erwin pun menjadi mudah. Aku jadi tidak perlu menulis panjang lebar dengan tergesa-gesa dan dimarahi oleh Levi karena tidak dapat membaca tulisan tanganku. Ah! Akan ku perlihatkan video ini pada Levi terlebih dahulu sebelum kutunjukkan pada Erwin." Hanji pun segera menanggalkan jas lab yang ia pakai dan langsung pergi mengunjugi Levi yang kediamannya berjarak sekitar 10km dari laboratorium Hanji.

 

-Kediaman Levi Ackerman, jam 05.17-

 

Rumah 2 lantai yang berpagarkan besi itu terlihat sepi di pagi buta seperti ini. Tetapi penghuni di dalamnya tidak tampak seperti penghuni rumah lainnya yang mungkin masih tertidur ataupun mungkin sedang bersiap-siap menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga mereka.

 

Hanji memarkir mobilnya di depan pintu gerbang rumah tersebut kemudian melenggang masuk dengan kunci yang berada di tangannya. Ruang tamu tampak sepi dan gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sang pemilik rumah. Hanji tidak repot-repot memencet bel untuk menandakan kehadirannya pada si pemilik rumah. Ia langsung berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan menaiki tangga yang terletak di sebelah kanan tak jauh dari ruang tamu dan dapur.

 

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus bersenandung sembari memikirkan ekspresi apa yang akan dibuat Levi ketika melihat video yang berada di tangannya ini. Ia berjalan melewati beberapa pintu sampai akhirnya ia sampai di pintu paling ujung di sebelah kiri yang sepertinya merupakan tempat tidur si pemilik rumah.

 

Belum sempat membuka pintu, Hanji kemudian mendengar suara tepukan dan sebuah percakapan dari dalam. Tapi percakapan tersebut tidak begitu jelas sehingga ia membuka sedikit pintu kamar tersebut.

 

Pemandangan yang disuguhkan dalam kamar tersebut sungguh tidak sesuai dengan dugaan Hanji. Di depannya, terlihat Levi sedang membungkuk di atas seseorang sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

 

_"Wow..! Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak biasa di pagi buta begini. Tunggu..... Orang yang berada di bawah Levi... Bukankah itu Eren Jaeger, salah satu asisten magang Levi di lab??! Gawat... Ini benar-benar pemandangan langka..!! Harus ku rekam..!!"_

 

-Laboratorium Titania, jam 08.24-

 

"ERWIIIINNNNNNN!!! TOLONG AKUUUU!!!"

 

Teriakan itu terdengar di sepanjang lorong sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik sebuah ruangan dan digantikan dengan suara bantingan pintu yang menutup.

 

"ERWIN!! Tolong jauhkan Levi dariku! Dia ingin membunuhku!! Aaaaa!!" Teriak Hanji sambil bersembunyi di balik bangku tempat Erwin duduk.

 

Seakan belum cukup ribut, Levi datang menghampiri Erwin dan Hanji dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Hanji dan berkata, "Erwin! Tangkap si mata empat brengsek itu!! Jangan biarkan dia kabur!"

 

Terjebak diantara Levi yang berada di depan mejanya dan Hanji di belakang kursinya, Erwin hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi kedua rekan terpercayanya itu.

 

"Hanji.... Levi.... Apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini?"

 

"Jangan banyak tanya Erwin! Tangkap saja si mata empat sialan itu! Sudah cukup aku mentolerir semua perbuatan idiotnya selama ini! Kali ini benar-benar akan kubunuh dia. Kemari kau mata empat sialan!" Amuk Levi sambil berusaha menggapai Hanji yang berada di belakang Erwin.

 

"Tidaaakkk Erwin!! Jangan biarkan Levi membunuhku! Aku belum mau mati! Masih ada video yang harus kuterbi-!"

 

"Tutup mulutmu mata empat!! Berikan handycam itu padaku sekarang juga!!"

 

"Tidak ada yang akan mati hari ini Hanji. Dan Levi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Erwin berusaha menengahi mereka dengan nada yang terdengar tenang tetapi tersimpan nada yg mengancam di dalamnya.

 

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya memerlukan handycam si mata empat itu. Masalah selesai kalau aku sudah mendapatkan handycam itu." Ucap levi sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai handycam di tangan Hanji.

 

"Hanji.. Berikan saja handycam itu. Dengan begitu Levi tidak akan berusaha membunuhmu lagi dan kalian bisa kembali bekerja dengan tenang."

 

"Tidak mau! Levi pasti akan menghancurkan handycam ku! Di dalamnya terdapat video Bean dan Sawney yang sangat langka!"

 

Erwin menghela nafas. Kedua rekannya sangat sulit di atur meskipun sangat berbakat di bidang masing-masing.

 

"Untuk apa kau menginginkan Handycam itu Levi? Isi handycam itu hanyalah video Bean dan Sawney, kelinci percobaan milik Hanji. Jangan bilang kau....."

 

"Sialan kau Erwin. Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ada video yang harus kuhancurkan di dalamnya. Dan itu bersifat privasi."

 

"Sebenarnya video apa yang membuatmu memburu Hanji seperti ini? Bisa tolong dijelaskan? Salah satu dari kalian...?" Tanya Erwin penasaran.

 

"Ah! Begini Erwin... Jadi, ta-"

 

"Kalau kau menceritakannya, Hanji.... aku bersumpah akan membunuh kedua makhluk kesayanganmu itu dengan alat operasi ku." Ancam Levi.

 

"Erwin tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya Levi. Benar kan?"

 

"Well.... Kau tentu tidak boleh merusak bahan percobaan kita yang berharga Levi. Jadi, Hanji... Tolong dilanjutkan."

 

Mendengar hal itu, Levi jadi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia bisa saja menghiraukan ucapan Erwin dan melakukan hal yang ingin dilakukannya barusan. Tapi tidak. Levi masih berhutang pada Erwin karena telah mengenalkannya pada kekasihnya yang sekarang, Eren Jaeger.

 

Hanji menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk kata _'aku menang'_ dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Levi. Dan Levi hanya bisa berdecak kesal melihatnya.

 

"Begini... Tadi pagi saat aku ke rumah Levi-"

 

-Kediaman Levi Ackerman, jam 05.25-

 

"Lev...i.. Tunggu.... Berhenti... Aah-"

 

"Ngghh.... Jangan menjepitku begitu Eren.. Lubang mungilmu sudah sangat sempit. Jangan-argh-kau persempit lagi... Biarpun aku-haah-menyukainya.. Tapi nanti kau bisa terluka-urgh..." Levi menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan cepat menghasilkan suara tepukan yang menggema diseluruh ruangan.

 

"T-tapi... Ah-ah... aku.... Ingin melihat-ngh- wajahmu. Haah!"

 

"Shit, Eren!” Dengan sekali gerakan, Levi berhasil membalik tubuh Eren yang masih tertaut dengan dirinya hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

 

“Levi…Levi..!! Ooohh!! Aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Levi!”

 

“Sial, Eren! Kau… Argh! Dimana kau ingin aku mengeluarkannya, Eren? Huh?”

 

Eren tidak kuasa menahan erangan dan rintihan nikmat yang keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali Levi menghantamkan pinggulnya yang mengenai titik kenikmatan dirinya. Eren dibuat tidak berdaya oleh hal itu. Ia tidak bisa memproses kata-kata Levi dengan benar akibat kenikmatan yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Hanya ‘Ah’ dan ‘Oh’ yang bisa ia katakana.

 

“Katakan dimana kau ingin aku mengeluarkannya, sayang. Kalau tidak, aku akan berhenti sekarang juga.”

 

Levi mulai memelankan gerakannya dan hal tersebut membuat Eren mengerang tidak senang. Ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin klimaks dengan Levi berada di dalamnya. Merasakan hangatnya cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh Levi, kekasihnya.

 

“Uuhh.. Tidak. Jangan berhenti! Kumohon… Levi….”

 

“Kalau begitu katakanlah, sayang. Dimana kau ingin aku mengeluarkannya? Di wajahmu? Tubuhmu? Atau di dalam lubang mungil yang-ugh!-saat ini sedang menghimpitku?”

 

“Di dalam! Aku ingin kau mengeluarkannya di dalam, Levi! Oh oh!! Aku ingin kau membuatku hamil! Aku ingin memiliki anakmu! Ah..! Levi!”

 

“Shit! Eren! Baiklah. Dengan senang hati aku akan membuatmu hamil, sayang! Kita tidak akan berhenti sampai kau benar-benar hamil. Bersiaplah!! Ugh!!”

 

Hentakkan pinggul Levi semakin cepat dan intens membuat Eren tidak bisa berhenti mengerang dengan nikmat. Erangan Eren adalah musik bagi telinga Levi. Eren berusaha menyamai hentakkan pinggul Levi dan hal itu membuat Levi terus mengenai titik kenikmatan Eren.

 

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, Hanji merekam seluruh ‘kegiatan’ mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang sumringah dan hidung yang dipenuhi oleh darah. “ _Tuhan.. Nikmat mana yang kau dustakan saat ini!! Ini benar-benar langka! Tidak kusangka aku akan mendapatkan momen yang sangat berharga seperti ini! Kau beruntung sekali Handy bisa mengabadikan kejadian ini.!”_

 

Desahan dan rintihan nikmat yang dikeluarkan Eren bergema diseluruh ruangan ketika Levi klimaks di dalam dirinya dan ia klimaks mengenai perut Levi. Keduanya berusaha mengatur napas mereka agar kembali menjadi normal setelah kegiatan intens dan panas yang telah mereka lakukan tadi.

 

“Tadi itu….Wow.. Levi.. Aku mencintaimu.”

 

Levi berhasil menenangkan dirinya setelah beberapa saat dan ia merasakan tatapan seseorang dari balik pintu kamarnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat sebuah lampu yang berkedip berwarna merah. Levi kemudian menarik satu bantal yang berada di dekat dirinya dan melemparnya ke arah pintu kamar dalam satu kali hentakan.

 

“UWAA!!!”

 

“Pro-Profesor Hanji??!! A-apa yang anda lakukan disini??!!” Eren menarik selimut untuk menutupi dirinya. Ia salah tingkah melihat Hanji memergokinya melakukan hal yang tidak bermoral dengan atasannya di pagi hari seperti ini.

 

Perlu diketahui, Eren tidak tahu bahwa Hanji sudah tahu mengenai hubungan Levi dan Eren. Nyatanya, semua orang yang ada di laboratorium mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak. Setiap ada yang menatap Eren lebih dari 30 detik akan langsung mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Levi.

 

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hanji?”

 

“Yo. Selamat pagi untukmu juga Levi. Selamat pagi Eren! Hari yang cerah ya.. Hahahahaha……”

 

“Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk kemari? Dan apa itu yang ada di tanganmu, huh?”

 

“Uuh… Pintumu yang membiarkanku masuk, Levi! Pintunya tidak dikunci! Jadi aku mempersilahan diriku untuk masuk! Hahaha…”

 

Levi memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Hanji lalu berbalik menghadap Eren dan mencium keningnya.

 

“Istirahatlah sayang. Sampai jumpa di lab jam 10 nanti. Aku akan mengurus si mata empat sialan itu.”

 

-Kembali ke Laboratorium Titania-

 

Erwin menghela nafas yang sangat panjang. Kedua rekannya ini selalu berhasil membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menatap Levi yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan dan berbalik menatap Hanji yang sedang mengelap hidungnya yang mimisan.

 

“Cepat berikan Handycam itu padaku, Erwin. Aku harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat Eren dalam keadaan seperti itu. Eren milikku dan tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya bahkan menatapnya.”

 

“Tidak mau! Ini Handycam baru! Dan lagi di dalamnya terdapat video Bean dan Shawney yang belum kupindahkan!”

 

“Berikan padaku Handycam sialan itu, Hanji. Atau aku akan-..”

 

“Begini saja! Aku akan berikan video tadi pagi ini kepadamu dan aku akan menghapusnya dari Handycamku! Aku bersumpah tidak akan membuat salinan videonya. Lagipula kau bisa menggunakan video ini untuk menggoda Eren. Bagaimana? Ideku bagus kan?!”

 

Levi berpikir sejenak. Well, kalau video itu bisa membuat Erennya tersipu malu dan salah tingkah, kenapa tidak. Lagipula sekali-sekali membuat video seperti itu tidak buruk juga. Dia yakin Hanji melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus saat mengambil video tersebut.

 

“Deal. Berikan video itu padaku sekarang juga. Dan jangan sampai kau membuat salinannya.”

 

“Yay! Baiklah akan segera kupindahkan ke laptop dan akan kuberikan padamu! Tunggu sebentar!!”

 

Hanji langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik Erwin dan melesat pergi melewati Levi menuju ruangan tempat laptopnya berada.

 

“Levi. Harus kukatakan padamu. Jangan sampai kau membuat anak magang yang berpotensi menjadi karyawan kita kelak menjadi tidak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk bekerja dengan lab saingan kita.”

 

“Tenang saja. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku mau ke tempat Hanji dulu untuk memastikan dia benar-benar tidak akan membuat salinan apalagi sampai mengunggahnya ke internet.”

 

Setelah Levi keluar dari ruangan, Erwin menghela nafas dan berharap semoga kedua rekannya tidak menimbulkan masalah lagi. Ia benar-benar berharap Hanji tidak akan mengunggahnya kemanapun. Apalagi menyebarkannya di grup penelitian. Semoga.


End file.
